Sabine the Whore: A Star Wars Rebels Fanfic
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a fanfic about Ezra and Sabine getting it on!
1. Chapter 1

Ezra Bridger is a young Jedi in training. He recently joined a group of people who stand up against the evil Empire. The crew is Ezra, his master Kanan, Chopper the droid, Zeb, the pilot Hera and the sexy Mandalorian Sabine. Ezra fell in love with her the first time he saw her. She had very small and sexy tits and a hot ass! Ezra has to share a bunk with Zeb. Ezra was never very happy about sharing his bunk with an overlarged smelly carpet! It had its upside though. Sabine's room was right across the hall. Sometimes he would sneak over in the morning and watch her as she would get up out of her bed and get in the shower. That wasn't enough for Ezra though.

One day Ezra woke up very horny. Everyone was out getting groceries except Ezra and Sabine. He smiled as he remembered what day it was. Sabine was in her room with the door open. Ezra decided to peek in. He was shocked to see Sabine on her bed with a vibrator in her pussy. Sabine looked up to see Ezra staring at her masturbating. " Ezra!" Shouted Sabine. She quickly pulled the covers over her and hid her toy. " I was just waking up." Said Sabine nervously. Ezra smiled. He walked into Sabine's room slowly. " I saw what you where doing." Said Ezra. Sabine pulled up her panties from under the covers and sat on the bed. " Okay fine! I was masturbating! I thought you were going with the others to go shopping so I thought I would have a little fun. I've never had a real man's meat." Sabine said. Ezra sat down next to her. He looked over at her. She looked extremely hot! She was wearing her pink bra and panties.

" I'm surprised that a hot girl like you has veneer had a man's meat before." Said Ezra. Sabine blushed. " You know, you could maybe play with my meat. Nobody's here and you do want it." Ezra said. He took another good look at Sabine's hot tits. He could see her hard nipples through her bra. " I don't know." Said Sabine. " We're just friends and what if the others found out!" Ezra stood up. " You may never had another chance." He said. Sabine thought about it. She was still wet from when she was masturbating. She never got enough time to cum. She could see Ezra's gigantic dick in his pants. " Alright I'll do it." She said. Ezra smiled. " Pull your pants down and sit on the bed." She said. He did what he was told.

Sabine took off her bra and revealed her tiny teenage tits. She smiled as she looked at Ezra's 8 inch erection. " This is gonna be fun!" She said sexually. She got on bed and sat next to Ezra and began to stroke his dick. She bent over and licked up and down his shaft. She then licked the head. Ezra groaned. Sabine then kissed the head over and over again. Sabine out her mouth on his dick and started to suck it. She went slow. She played with his balls as she sucked his 8 inch dick. Ezra shoved Sabine's head down on his dick. She started going faster and faster. Ezra moaned even louder. He felt it comming. The feeling of his dick about to erupt. He moaned as he came in Sabine's mouth. She swallowed his whole load! She licked the dick a little bit more and then laid down on the bed next to Ezra.

" I want you to fuck me!" Sabine demanded. Ezra smiled and got on top of her. Sabine out her sexy legs and feet around Ezra's neck in the butterfly position. Ezra slowly entered his dick into Sabine's wet pussy. She moaned as he slowly pushed in and out. He fucked her faster and harder. It was the best thing he has ever felt in his whole life! He could feel Sabine's pussy juices get all over his dick as she screamed in pleasure. He felt the feeling again. He blew another load into her pussy.

She got up and went into the doggy style position. " I want you to fuck me in my virgin ass." Said Sabine. Ezra stared at Sabine's tiny teenage virgin asshole. He slipped his dick in and fucked her slowly. She moaned loudly. She picked up her vibrator and shoved it in her wet pussy and turned it on max. Ezra then fucked her hard. She was screaming. Ezra came his last load in her asshole. He pulled his dick out and Sabine laid on her back. " That was amazing!" She said. They made out on the bed until they heard the others get back. Ezra ran back to his room fantasizing about their next sexual experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine Wren woke up early one morning in her small room on the Ghost. She felt something in her pants. She looked down to she her panties were wet. At first she though she peed the bed but then realized she had wet dreams. She had been having a lot of wet dreams recently since she had lost her virginity with Ezra Bridger. She had tried using her vibrator but couldn't use it again. She couldn't stand how fake it was compared to a real dick. She and Ezra would always secretly flirt with each other around the others to turn each other on but have never had sex since their first time. She had tried to use sexbots but that wasn't the same.

It was 8:30 in the morning and she was ready to have sex with Ezra again. She put on her sexiest pair of bra and panties and put her armor over it. She walked out of her room and walked into the dining room. " Good morning." Said Hera as she put a plate down on the table for Sabine. It was two eggs and 4 pieces of bacon. Sabine sat down and thanked her. Sabine began to eat. She looked to the right to see Ezra Bridger walking down the hallway. Just the sight of him turned her on. He sat down on the other side of the table across from Sabine. Hera handed him a plate full of food. Hera walked into the other room leaving Ezra and Sabine alone together. Ezra tried not to stare at Sabine's fine tits. Ezra dropped his fork on the ground. He got out of his chair and bent down to get it. He looked over at Sabine under the table. He noticed Sabine had taken her armor off that covered her pussy. Ezra stared at the wonderful sight. Her unshaven pussy was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her pussy lips were wet. He picked up his fork and sat back up in his chair. Sabine got underneath the table.

Hera walked back into the room. " Where's Sabine?" She asked. " I think she went to the bathroom." Ezra replied. Hera then nodded and sat down at the table. Ezra then felt his pants coming off. Sabine took them off. Sabine then grabbed his giant cock. She licked it all over. Ezra tried to keep quiet but let out a moan. Hera looked over at him. " Are you feeling alright?" She asked. Ezra nodded. " I'm doing just fine. I just really love this food." Ezra said. " Well of course you do! I cooked it!" Hera joked. Ezra then felt Sabine start sucking his dick. She was deepthroating it! He could feel his cum rush through his dick and into Sabine's mouth. Sabine tried to chug it all down but couldn't swallow his gigantic load. The rest went all over her face. Sabine wiped his cum off with her panties and got all of her armor back on.

" I have to go into town to some food for dinner tonight." Hera said. She got up and left the room. Sabine got up from underneath the table and sat across from Ezra again. "That felt great!" Ezra said with excitement. Sabine smiled. " it's been a long time since we've played our little game! I would like to play it again!" Said Sabine. Ezra nodded in agreement. " Nobody's here right now you know. We could go to my room." She said. Ezra had a big smile on his face. " Alright! Let's do it!" Yelled Ezra.

Sabine got up from the table and walked towards her room. Ezra followed. They bothe entered. Sabine closed the door and locked it. " I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" Said Ezra excitingly. " Yeah about that. I got a new idea this time!" Said Sabine. She pulled out a strap on from under her bed. Ezra stared at it. " You fucked me in my ass so I get to fuck you in yours!" Said Sabine. She smiled. Ezra looked worried. " Wouldnt that hurt though?" Asked Ezra. Sabine shrugged. " I guess we'll find out." She said.

Ezra got on the bed in the doggy style position. Sabine got behind him. "Trust me Ezra, this is gonna be fun!"said Sabine. She smiled. She began to fuck his ass slowly. She went in and out in and out. It hurt at first but then began to feel kinda nice to Ezra. He moaned. She began to faster and harder. He began to moan even more. Sabine his his prostate and he came all over Sabine's bed. Sabine pulled out. She laid on the bed. She forced Ezra's face deep in her pussy. He licked it violently. She moaned as loud as she could. She squirted all over his face. She licked it all off. She then handcuffed Ezra to the bed and started rimming his ass. He moaned and moaned. Sabine fingered herself violently. She had her second orgasm. They then laid there on the bed side by side. " I love you." Said Sabine. " I love you too." Said Ezra.

They both heard Hera come into the ghost. Ezra panicked. He looked out the hallway to see if Hera was coming. She wasn't to the hallway yet. Ezra then got his clothes and walked back to his room smiling.

Hera walked over and out the groceries down on the table. She noticed some cum on the floor under the table. She wiped it with her finger and licked it. It was salty like a guys cum. She realized it was Ezra's cum. She smiled. She got up and walked down the hallway to her room where she would think about Ezra and his big fat cock.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabine woke up in her little room aboard the Ghost. She couldn't stop thinking about the last time she had sex with Ezra. She wanted more sex. She got up from her bed and wakes over to her closet. She got her bra and panties on and put armor over them.

She walked out into the hallway. She went into the dining room. Ezra and Hera were sitting there eating. "Good morning." Said Hera. Sabine smiled. "Good morning." She replied. She sat down across from Hera and Ezra.

"Sabine, I need you to go outside and try to fix a leak on the side of the Ghost." Said Hera. Sabine nodded and walked outside. This is what Hera wanted. She was now alone with Ezra. "It's hot in here. Do you mind if I take my shirt off." Asked Hera. Ezra looked at her. "No not at all." Ezra said. Hera smiled. She pulled her shirt off. She didn't have a bra on. Her big green boobs bounced around as she took it off.

Ezra looked up at her. He got an instant boner. Hera noticed it. "I'm still hot." Hera said. She then pulled her pants off. She didn't have panties on either. Ezra looked down at her sexy legs. Hera spread them apart. Ezra's eyes were glued to Hera's shaven pussy.

"I know you want me." Said Hera. Ezra smiled. "Let's do it!" Said Hera seductely. Ezra was very horny now. Hera stood up and escorted him to her room. Hera threw Ezra down on the bed.

Hera started making out with Ezra. She stripped all of his clothes off. Ezra grabbed her tits. Hera started stroking Ezra's cock. "Wow! It's so big!" Said Hera in awe. She started licking up and down his shaft. Ezra moaned. Hera couldn't help herself. She shoved her head down on his dick.

"You are so good!" Moaned Ezra. Hera kept on sucking. She deep thrusted Ezra's monster cock. Ezra then came down Hera's throat. Hera pulled the dick out of her mouth. She smiled. "That was a big load." She said seductevly.

Hera then laid down on her back. Ezra began eating her out. He licked her lussy intensely. Hera had never felt a better feeling before in her whole life! She moaned as loud as she could as she got closer to climax.

Sabine stopped what she was doing outside. She heard Hera's moan. She walked inside. She went down the hallway and peeked into Hera's room. She saw Ezra eating Hera out.

"Yes! Yes!" Shouted Hera. She then came all over Ezra's face. "I want you to fuck the shit out of me!" Said Hera. They got into the butterfly position. Ezra sloped his dick into Hera's pussy and fucked it rapidly.

Hera screamed in pleasure. "Hera, you pussy is amazing!" Said Ezra as he fucked her harder. Sabine couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was kinda turned on by this though. She always had a thing for Hera.

Ezra then came inside Hera. Hera had her second orgasm. They both moaned. They just stayed there with Ezra's dick in Hera. Hera then looked over to see Sabine standing right there. "Sabine!" Yelled Hera. Sabine was embarrassed. "Sorry! I just heard noises and I think you are very hot and I'm really horny." Said Sabine. Hera smiled. "I understand. Wanna come join us?" She asked. Sabine smiled. "Yes I would." She said as she rushed over the the bed.

Ezra pulled out of Hera. Sabine got into the doggy style position. Hera laid on her stomach. Sabine began to eat out Hera's asshole. Ezra then entered Sabine's tight pussy. Sabine moaned intensely.

They all moaned passionately. Hera was loving Sabine's tongue all over her tight asshole. Ezra then took his big monster cock and shoved it up Sabine's ass. She moaned a little as it went deep inside her. She wanted to scream but didn't just in case the others got back.

Ezra then pulled out of Sabine. Hera got into the doggy style position. He slid his dick into her asshole. It felt so good! Sabine's saliva made a VERY good lube! Sabine shoved her asscheeks up against Hera's face. Hera ate Sabine's pussy out as fast as she could. Sabine came all over Hera's face!

Ezra came inside Hera's tight asshole. He pulled out. Sabine spread her cheeks apart. "Is it my turn yet? I need a good pounding!" Said Sabine sexually. Ezra slid his dick inside Sabine's asshole. She let out a small gasp.

Sabine loved the way Ezra's GIGANTIC cock felt inside her little asshole. Ezra moaned. Her thrusted hard into Sabine. Sabine was screaming in pleasure. Hera went behind Ezra. She shoved her face into his asscheeks. Hera began eating his asshole out. Ezra let out another moan.

Ezra pulled out of Sabine's asshole. Sabine laid down on her stomach. Hera sat down on Sabine's giant bubble butt. Both of their bubble butts squished together. "Come here Ezra! I'm getting hornier every second!" Said Hera seductevly. Ezra came over to Hera. They began making out. They tongued each other's mouth's.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Sabine. "No." Replied Ezra. "It sound like they are back! HIDE!" Yelled Sabine. They got off Sabine and ran into Hera's closet. They could hear Kanan walking down the hallway towards Hera's room. "We're screwed." Said Ezra quietly. TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
